


Warden Rising

by Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav



Series: Another Tale from the Nexus [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bamf Dragonborn, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foreshadowing, Hadrian Black is Harry Potter, Hurt Tony Stark, Magical Twins, Master of Death Harry Potter, Medical Examination, Multi, Primordial Truths, Reaper Tony Stark, Reapers, Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, Veasna is Lady Luck, Via Magic, or at least it will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav/pseuds/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav
Summary: WARDEN REWRITE!!The timeline is screwed six ways to Sunday, the natural order of things has been thrown out of balance, and maybe it would just be for the best to hit the universal 'Reset' button... Or maybe what's needed is a team of extraordinary people to take care of extraordinary threats before they happen. Fortunately, the Primordial Truths of the Multiverse know just the right man to help keep things on track before they can jump the rails... again.The pieces are in their proper place now, and Tony Stark is playing to win!
Relationships: Bridget Ivorsen & Ulysses, Corbin Blackmoore & Ravyn Blackmoore, Corbin Blackmoore & Ravyn Blackmoore & Tony Stark, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Original Female Imperial Character(s), Hadrian Black & Death, Hadrian Black & Veasna, Minowa Norddahl & Bridget Ivorsen, Minowa Norddahl & Tony Stark, Minowa Norddahl & Ulysses
Series: Another Tale from the Nexus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710250
Comments: 66
Kudos: 205





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the original Warden, Warden Rising will be utilizing Discord alone! Make sure you join us there for community chatter, sneak peeks, a chance to talk to the various Reapers and characters, and more!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/TG9PhBZ
> 
> EDIT-- Sorry about the discord link error! It was set to expire after a while... woopsies!! It's been fixed!

"Look alive, Min! We've got a high priority potential to pick up!"

Slit-pupiled crimson eyes rose from the dagger Minowa had been sharpening to lock with the amethyst ones of her closest friend. "High priority, hm?" She hummed as she stood and sheathed the weapon on her hip. "From the med kit on your hip, I take it part of that comes from injuries?"

Bridget Ivorsen pursed her lips as she fell in line next to the horned woman. "Partially. Truth is, Lord Hadrian wouldn't be the only one who would be upset by this one's passing."

Min tilted her head in curiosity at the statement. "Is he affiliated with one from the local pantheon? That's how it was with Corvo…"

"Worse than that." The blonde picked up her gait in preparation for what would happen once she said her next sentence. "He's one of Lady Veasna's favored."

Sure enough, Minowa didn't say anything, instead breaking into a sprint that Bridget immediately matched. "Is anyone on scene yet?" The Dragonborn barked out as she came to a stop on the Relay pad.

"Ulysses went ahead to scope the area out and make sure there weren't any hostiles." The restoration mage confirmed as she rapidly calibrated the relay to send them to their intended destination. She immediately joined the Dragonborn on the pad once she was done, and after a second or two the darkness and shadows surged up and around them. It only took a second or two for them to drop, revealing a snowy, decrepit bunker. 

Minowa’s lip pulled back a tiny bit at the temperature and location, and she quickly cast a warming spell on both herself and Bridget. “Injuries and elements such as this? No wonder they’re worried.” She took a deep breath and hissed something under her breath, a subtle glow appearing in her eyes after a moment. “Come, this way.” She quickly led the blonde through the bunker, moving towards a target only she could see. 

It took only a minute to reach their destination, and Bridget immediately gasped in shock at the state of the man lying on the floor. “Mara have mercy! Min, help me get the armor off of him, I need to see the extent of the damage.” She dropped her pack to the floor and looked up at the man approaching them as she knelt. “Ulysses, was there anyone else here when you arrived?” 

The black man shook his head as he joined Minowa in a kneeling position on the floor. “No. I could tell someone _had_ been-- footprints, signs of struggle, blood too new to be anything but recent. Made themselves scarce recently, though.”

A growl escaped the ebony haired woman as she began to assist Bridget in removing the various metal plates, handing several off to Ulysses as they worked. “So someone left him to die. It’s good we were made aware he was here, then.”

“More than you know,” Bridget added, her hands glowing golden as she channeled her magic into his various injuries. “Now I understand why Master Hadrian wanted us to come down as quickly as possible-- between the injuries he has and the cold, he wouldn’t have survived another hour.”

Ulysses’s brow furrowed, and he didn’t need to remove his mask for both women to know he was frowning deeply. “How bad?”

Bridget didn’t look up from the man on the ground even as she rattled off, “He’s got serious head trauma, like he was struck repeatedly with something over a short period. His sternum is _shattered_ , and I’m not sure I’m going to be able to piece it back together, or if it’s even worth the effort. The bone is little more than shrapnel… Considering most-- no, make that _all_ of his ribs are broken… I think that would be a _very_ temporary fix at best. Mara have mercy, what was this man _hit_ with that caused this much damage, and how did it manage to do so when he was wearing a suit like this??”

Anger-filled dark brown eyes rose to the corner, where a round disk with a star painted into it was lying. “Probably hit with that. Could have Dorian and Zevrael work out the ‘how’.”

The blonde only glanced up for a moment before nodding and turning her gaze back down. “Bring it back with us, make sure they get it. Divines, it just gets worse and worse, you should see the state of his liver and heart…” After a few more tense minutes, she huffed and sat back on her heels. “I need to fully regrow his ribcage-- putting it back together is a no-go, it’s in too many pieces. Not to mention it looks like it was already reconstructed once…” She fished a vial out of her bag and fed the contents to the unconscious man. “That will keep him under. Ulysses, could you make sure all of these pieces and that… _thing_ over there get brought back?”

The sniper nodded and smoothly stood to begin collecting everything. Minowa quickly waved her hand to conjure a glowing blue surface under the man, and once Bridget made sure he would remain still and stable lifted it as though he were on a stretcher. “Let’s take him back to the Nexus, then. Ulysses, we’ll see you there.” Minowa nodded sharply to the sniper, and a moment later the mass of darkness and shadows rose up around them and swept them away. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally wakes up in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, and answers for all of his questions are at hand. First, he needs to meet everyone who was responsible for his survival, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how long this took to get out, Vassals!! Life has been kicking my ass six ways to Sunday, but here's the rewrite of chapter 1! I ask my supporters to give me a pass on this one, you all have been really good about waiting!! 
> 
> Stay chaotic, Vassals!

A soft groan drew Bridget's eyes from the book on her lap to the bed she was sitting next to. She snapped the leather-bound tome closed and rose to her feet, approaching the slowly stirring man reclined within the bed and gently pressed a hand to his forehead. “Easy, Dr. Stark, you’re safe.” She murmured soothingly and softly to him, greeting him with a smile as his cognac eyes fluttered open. 

Tony stared at the woman for a moment, confused but strangely calm. After having fallen unconscious in the bunker in Siberia, he hadn’t expected to awaken again, and definitely not as warm and pain-free as he currently felt. “Who--” He started to ask before he gave a rough cough, his throat dry as sandpaper. 

“Sh, take it easy, we’ll get there. Let me check your injuries first.” Glowing gold magic surrounded the Restoration Master’s hands, and as it flowed over him she studied his body with a critical, piercing gaze. After a few seconds, her expression softened into joyful relief, and she gave a soft, breathless laugh. “Everything’s healed… Mara have mercy, that’s a relief. Alright, I’m going to raise the bed, then we’ll get some liquids into you.” Tony nodded, and she immediately went to work shifting the bed’s position so he was sitting upright and could see her fully. “Welcome back to the waking world, Anthony. You’ve been out for several days now.” For a moment, a look of anger and disgust flashed across her face. “Which is unsurprising, given the magnitude of your injuries and what it took to heal them…” She reached for a cup of water on the table, holding it so the genius could take a few sips from the straw.    
  
Even though he was skeptical and more than a little cautious, the brunette couldn’t deny the fact that the unfamiliar woman seemed genuinely happy he was better, and if her words were anything to go by, she had played a part in that. Once the cup had been pulled away, he was finally able to ask, “So who are you? How did you find me?”

Bridget turned to pick up a folder on the side table, even as she answered, “My name is Bridget Ivorsen, I’ve been tending to your injuries since you were brought here. Before I tell you the how of things, let me go over the extent of those with you and what I did for them.” She flipped the folder open and cleared her throat. “Starting with the least worrisome thing, and I use that phrase  _ very  _ generously, were the lacerations and contusions you were covered with. I mended everything up and used some bruise salves to take care of those. Next was the head trauma. I managed to prevent any serious damage and reverse the minor stuff, you should be fine on that end. Now, your ribcage… your sternum was little more than shrapnel, every rib was broken in at least two places. There was no chance of being able to repair the damage, so what I had to do was basically regrow the whole thing. You had to be put into a medically induced coma for that, though once it was done you were brought out.”

By the end of her report, Tony was staring unabashedly at her, complete shock on his face. “You… fixed all of that…?” She nodded with an affirmative noise. “I…  _ how?? _ ”

The blonde gave him a confident smile. “Because I, Dr. Stark, am  _ very _ good at what I do, and what I do is heal. Now,” She turned to glance at the door before looking back. “I know you’re curious about the ‘how’ of finding you. Let me summon a few other people-- the two others on the rescue team, and our boss.” Tony nodded in agreement, and the healer gave a flick of her fingers outwards away from her. A spectral blue hawk burst into existence, and she gave it a small smile before stating firmly, “Savos, take a message to Minowa, Ulysses, and Hadrian. ‘Anthony is awake, ready to receive visitors.”

Tony watched the hawk fly from the room with an expression of shock. “Woah, what was that??”

“A curious bit of magic called a Patronus. We use them as messengers here. While we’re waiting for them to show up, let me get you a serving of some soup. I’m thinking broth-based for now until I’m sure you can handle anything heavier. Do you like chicken noodle soup? Yes? Good, we’ll go with that.”

Giving a slightly distracted nod, the genius took a moment to take stock of his surroundings while she stepped away. The room was obviously akin to a hospital room, though there were several marked differences that spoke to it being something… more. Vials with contents of a wide variety of colors and consistencies sat on a nearby table, at a nearby circle of some kind of magic was projecting what appeared to be his vitals. Clearly the space was a blend of medical and magic and despite his own…  _ less _ than stellar experiences with magic, he found himself strangely relaxed. 

“Bridget leave for a minute?” 

Cognac-brown eyes snapped to the doorway where a black man in a duster was leaning against the doorframe, a look of calm understanding in his eyes. He dipped his head as he straightened and slipped into the room. “Glad to see you up and awake-- you were in bad shape when we found you, injuries severe. Always knew Bridget could fix you up… didn’t know how long it would take, though.”

It took a moment for Tony to understand. “Wait… are you… one of the guys who found me??”

Deep brown eyes pinned his with a piercing gaze as the man nodded. “Yes. Ulysses Boone. Made sure the area was free of hostiles and free for Bridget and Minowa to come down-- couldn’t begin to help injuries as bad as yours in any kind of unfriendly zone.”

A female voice hummed out a chuckle as another person entered as well. “Even if it  _ had _ been, it wouldn't have remained that way for long. Ulysses is good at what he does.”

Tony couldn’t help but stare at the newcomer. She was clearly more than human, with her ebony black horns and slit pupiled crimson red eyes. She carried herself like the man did, like a soldier… but there was something markedly different about her body language that reminded him of Natasha. 

After a moment, the woman smirked knowingly at him. “Take a picture, it will last longer.”

“Er, shit, sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Bridget came through the door with a bowl of soup at that moment, leveling a glower at the ebony-haired woman. “Minowa Norddahl, stop heckling the poor man. Right now, you’re the most interesting person in the room, and he’s never seen a being like you before.”

Minowa held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, giving the blonde a tiny grin. “Okay, okay. I’m just teasing.”

Amethyst eyes drilled into crimson for a second or two before the restoration master nodded sharply, moving to set the tray of soup up for Tony, along with a few pieces of soft bread. “We’re just waiting on one more person. Take a few bites of that in the meantime, you need something on your stomach.”

The genius wordlessly nodded, cautiously taking a few bites before relaxing and eating in earnest. The trio engaged in lighthearted conversation as he did, giving him a chance to get a better read on their personalities. Minowa was likely the oldest and most dangerous person in the room, but she kept herself relaxed and open. She clearly had power and abilities, but didn’t flaunt them at all, being confident enough in herself and her place to not feel the need to do so. Bridget was the kind of woman who was capable of being soft and kind, but definitely didn’t take shit from anyone, and especially not in her domain. Minowa seemed more amused by her than anything, but the fact that she was willing to abide by the restoration master’s wishes spoke of a respect and understanding between them. Ulysses was quiet, content to observe most of the time, and when he did speak, his words were always carefully chosen and deliberate. Of all three, he seemed the most steady and calm, though the fact that he held himself like a soldier was telling of perhaps how he managed to be so. 

He had just finished the soup and bread when a new voice called out, “Dreadfully sorry for the wait, everyone!” A tall man with shaggy ebony hair confidently walked in, aiming a smile and nod at everyone as he did so. His striking emerald eyes were framed by a pair of rectangular silver glasses, and they smiled when he did. His pale body was partially hidden by an emerald green button-up shirt made of what appeared to be top-quality silk, charcoal dress pants and fine black leather shoes covering his legs and feet. A strange, translucent cloak that rippled and flicked like a liquid around him was clasped around his front by a silver pin in the shape of a triangle with a circle in the middle, a line dissecting both vertically down the middle. 

Bridget turned to him with a bright smile. “Master Hadrian, glad you could finally join us.” 

Minowa dipped her head, an expression of familial love briefly flickering in her eyes. “ _ Dinokthur _ , always good to see you.” Ulysses nodded as well, though he didn’t say anything himself.

The man nodded with a smile, his British accent unmistakable as he addressed them. “Good to see you all as well. Bravo on the success of your rescue. And on that note…” Those striking emerald eyes were turned to Tony next, the others stepping back a bit as if deferring to him and his right to speak. “Anthony Edward Stark. I must say, it’s a relief to see you up and awake. You were in rather piss shape when you were brought in. It’s a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you myself.”

Tony nodded to him, something in him reassuring him that whoever this man was, he was a friend and ally. “You must be the boss of these guys. It’s nice to meet you too, Mr…”

The dark-haired man dipped into a small bow. “Hadrian Black. I know you must have a lot of questions regarding myself, my people, what you’ve seen so far… ask anything you want. We’ll do our best to explain.”

Though the genius was surprised by the complete willingness to be open and honest, he wasn’t going to take that for granted. “Always nice when people are willing to tell you things and not hide them… Not really used to that. Okay… let’s start with who are you, and what is this… organization you seem to be the head of?” 

Hadrian gave him a grin and casually waved a hand to summon chairs for the other three, who all sat. “That is a long story my friend, and it starts with an old tale of its own. Let me tell you ‘The Tale of Three Brothers’…”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has all the pieces of the puzzle given to him, along with a choice to make. Talk is had amongst the various Reapers, and chaotic foreshadowing abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vassals, I apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter out. Life recently has been nothing short of hell, as those of you who are part of the Tales from the Nexus discord server know. I would go so far as to say these past few months have been some of the worst of my life. I won't go into detail for the sake of the other people involved in this mess, but for the sake of transparency with you all and a request for understanding, I will disclose that I have been professionally diagnosed with PTSD as a result of what I've been through. I am in the process of recovery and healing, and I hope that getting back in the driver's seat and writing again will continue to aid me with such. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for your patience and understanding, and I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter. 
> 
> Shoutout to these readers in particular:
> 
> Emily  
> Jacob  
> Amanda
> 
> You three know what you did.

“This is… a lot of information to take in.”

“You’re not the first Potential to express that sentiment, and you won’t be the last, I assure you.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he looked between the various people in the room, mind still spinning from the information he’d been given. While he was grateful they’d been open and honest with him, made no attempt to hide anything or be elusive… it still left him reeling. “Okay, let me see if I’ve at  _ least  _ got the TL;DR right.” He turned his attention to Hadrian. “You’re the ‘Master of Death’, and your job is to protect the multiverse from sources of unbalanced death.”

The ebony-haired man nodded, sipping from his tea as he relaxed in his seat. “That includes, but is not limited to, people trying to wield power they have no business handling that could  _ cause  _ such, members of divine pantheons extending their spheres of influence without clearance, and attempts at universe-wide elimination of any sentient species.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be coming back to THAT point later for that first reason.” Cognac eyes then turned to Minowa, Bridget, and Ulysses. “You three are Reapers, people Hadrian has recruited from various places in the multiverse to help deal with these threats as they’re brought to Hadrian’s attention.”

A smirk quirked at Minowa’s lips as she leaned her hip on the counter casually. “Correct. He’ll pick a team leader, let  _ them _ pick their team, then dispatch them to the world in question.”

There was a moment of quiet before Tony finally finished, in a somewhat cautious voice, “And the reason I’m here is that my world came up on your radar… and I have the potential to become a Reaper?”

Hadrian nodded again, setting the teacup in his lap. “It’s ultimately your choice for that last one. But we would love to have you as a member of our family.”

“Team you had before can’t compare,” Ulysses spoke from where he was leaning with his back to the wall, observing the room. “We build each other up— take care of each other, work better  _ together _ .”

Amethyst eyes flashed with momentary anger as Bridget sat straight in her own seat. “I’m  _ still  _ absolutely appalled at Rogers’ actions! Beating you like that then abandoning you, ooh, I’d rake him across the coals if I could!” She took a few deep breaths before continuing in a much softer, calmer voice. “You’d always have a supportive environment to come back to. You’d always have people willing to stand by you. We would  _ never  _ abandon you like that.” 

“At the end of the day, the choice is yours,” Minowa spoke again, watching him as if reading his every expression and body movement. “I can speak for myself when I say I would be honored to have one such as you, with your resilience and courage and strength of heart, as  _ grah-zeymahzini _ , my shield brother.”

A few seconds of quiet passed as Tony looked between them all. He would be lying if he said the offer didn’t appeal to him. The thought of having such a close-knit team— a  _ family _ — like the one Hadrian and the Reapers had… fuck if it didn’t play on every desire he had, ones the Avengers had  _ never  _ been able to fill. But it was that same thing giving him pause— the fear that even here, those holes would remain, that it would be the same cycle all over again. Did he want to let himself hope again? 

Emerald eyes shone with soft, understanding compassion, and Hadrian gracefully rose from his seat. “We’ll give you some time to think and process. You’ve had a substantial amount of information dropped on you, and I would never want you to feel like we were pressuring you for a decision.”

Bridget nodded at his words and gave Tony’s hand a gentle pat. “I’ll be just outside the door at my desk, so if you need anything, you just have to call for me.” Tony nodded, and the Blonde gave him a kind smile before following out behind Hadrian. Ulysses gave him a nod before slipping silently from the room as well. 

Minowa made her way to the door as well, but paused before leaving. “... Even if you chose not to join us… I’m honored to have met someone with such strength and conviction, even in the face of such adversity. You’ve been pushed down by the world, yet you don’t let it keep you there.”

Tony stared at her for a moment, surprised by the compliment. Before he could say anything, she turned back enough to give him a smile and a nod before leaving as well. With a soft sigh, the genius settled back to relax and think. Whatever choice he made… he knew things would never be the same.

—-

“So, do you think he’ll say yes?”

Hadrian looked up from his spot at a table with a sheaf of paper in one hand and a pen in the other to where Minowa was sitting in the window seat of an enormous bay window. The glass was enchanted to make it seem like she was overlooking the landscape of her homeworld, the snow-capped jagged peaks and green valleys bathed in the gentle light of dawn. The tranquility of the scene did nothing to distract from the dark, brooding look on the woman’s face. “I certainly hope he will,” the ebony-haired man replied, putting the pen and papers down. “The choice is ultimately his, as you know. But if he joins us, I’ve no doubt we can give him what he’s been aching for so long.” 

Crimson eyes narrowed at his words. “So you saw it too.” She turned her gaze from the window to look in his direction, the red glowing and flashing as if lit from within. “The fact that he’s afraid to hope for a supportive team, bonds that are strong and mean something… the evidence that he’s been burned enough that he does feel such fear…” She bared her fangs, black beginning to creep into the whites of her eyes. “His team hurt him, left scars on him that are seen both on his body and in his heart…  **_Balnu meye_ ** !” She snapped the last part, a deeper male voice resonating with her own. Clearly, her tenant was just as angry as her at the way Tony had been treated. 

The Master of Death didn’t verbally reply, instead standing and moving around the table to sit with her in the window seat. He gently took one of her hands in his own, patting the top of it. “It upsets me as well, my dear. But we can’t change what happened. All we can do is help him move forward and heal, should he choose to stay with us. Still your anger, the both of you.”    
  


Minowa took a deep breath and nodded, the black receding from her eyes. “ _Krosis_ , apologies… we hurt for him. He deserves better than what he’s experienced.”

“I know, Minowa. I hurt for him, too.” Before the conversation could continue, the sound of a throat being cleared pulled their attention to where Bridget was standing in the doorway. “Bridget, hello. Is everything alright?”

The blonde gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. “Everything’s fine, Master Hadrian. Tony was asking to speak with you, though. I wanted to talk to Minowa about something, so I figured I’d come trade places with you.”

A chuckle escaped the man as he stood from his seat and approached her. “Alright, let me go speak with him. Minowa? Will you be alright?” The Dragonborn nodded with a noise of affirmation, and Hadrian gave them both a smile before sweeping from the room. 

Bridget watched him go before moving to take the place Hadrian had vacated, giving her friend a knowing look. “... I know. I’m angry too.”

Crimson eyes bore into amethyst ones for a full minute before Minowa huffed, a small plume of smoke escaping her at the motion. “We will be better than them. I swear it.” 

The blonde nodded in agreement, reaching and taking Minowa’s hand and giving it a squeeze before letting it go, content to sit in contemplative silence with her shield sister for however long she needed. No other words needed to be said between them. 

-

The sound of the door opening pulled Tony back from where his mind had drifted off to, and he gave the man who stepped through a small smile. “Hey, thanks for coming so quick.” 

Hadrian gave him a knowing, kind smile as he sat again in the chair he’d been in before. “Of course, I’ll always come if you call. What’s on your mind?” 

“I thought about everything you guys told me… and I thought about your offer.” Hadrian nodded at him to continue, and the genius took a deep breath. “I… shit, sorry, I don’t know why I’m nervous about this… I want to join you guys, it sounds like a great opportunity… I just… I don’t have good experiences being on a team…”

Hadrian remained quiet as the genius spoke, letting him vent his uncertainty and fears and hopes as long as he needed. Finally, once the genius had run out of steam and was quiet, he scooted forward a bit and offered Tony his hands. “Allow me to prove the solidity of the bond the Reapers and I share. Give me your hands.”

After a moment of glancing back and forth between the offered hands and Hadrian’s face, Tony slowly and cautiously placed his own in them. A second later, the breath was knocked from his lungs as a feeling of love and family and home surged through him, unyielding in its power and yet comforting and steadfast in presence. Without realizing it, tears welled up in his eyes, and they fell unbidden even as the connection was pulled back. “Holy shit…”

Emerald eyes gleamed with understanding as Hadrian summoned a handkerchief and offered it to Tony. “That’s the strength of the family I’ve gathered, Anthony. It’s one built on love and trust and understanding and solidarity. You have had bad experiences in the past… but you would never have to fear such here.” 

“I want in.” The words were out before Tony even realized he’d said them. That didn’t make them any less true, though. He wiped the tears from his face with a shaking hand as he continued, “That’s… that’s the kind of connection and bond I’ve wanted. I didn’t just want a team… I wanted a family.” 

Hadrian rose from his seat to sit on the bed and pull Tony into a hug, and the brunette didn’t hesitate to return it. “And a family you shall have, Anthony. Ready to come in from the cold?” Tony nodded against his shoulder, clinging to him as if afraid the Master of Death and the opportunity in front of him would vanish if he let go. “Then let’s find one of the others. We’ll need them for the next part.” It took a bit for Tony to finally pull away, and once he had Hadrian helped him stand and led him from the room to where he’d left Minowa and Bridget. They both looked up as they entered, and the ebony-haired man gave them a bright smile and a nod. 

Both women got the message and immediately converged on Tony to give him a hug. “Welcome home, Tony,” Bridget said with a warm tone of finality, giving him a knowing smile. 

Minowa remained quiet for a moment before looking to Hadrian. “I want to Center for him.” 

There must have been something significant in what she said because Hadrian’s breath hitched with shock and Bridget pulled away to stare wide-eyed at her. “Are you sure?” Hadrian asked, giving her a searching look. 

The ebony-haired woman nodded sharply, her crimson eyes sliding to Tony. “His heart beats with fury and conviction, and his soul shines with brilliance despite the darkness that would try to snuff it out. It would be an honor and a privilege to aid him, and show him the true meaning and role of grah-zeymahzin\-- shield sibling.”

Hadrian studied her for a moment before softening and nodding, turning to Tony to address him. “Anthony? Are you in agreement with this?” 

Swallowing hard past the emotion threatening to overwhelm him, the genius nodded in agreement. Minowa gave him a supportive smile and rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment before following Hadrian as he led them from the room. Bridget watched them go with a smile of approval on her face before bouncing away with a hum to make sure his room was ready for him when the Claiming was done. The room was quiet for a moment once she left… but only a moment. 

“Did you see that, brother mine?”

  
  
“I certainly did, sister dear.” 

  
  
The ceiling distorted for a moment as two new figures flickered into being. The blonde male looked over at the other with a knowing gleam in his emerald eyes. “Seems to me like our new brother hasn’t had a good family before this, doesn’t it Ravyn?” 

Silver eyes twinkled with promise as the woman nodded in agreement, her ponytail defying the laws of physics as it swung merrily at her shoulders. “It certainly seems that way, Corbin. It’s truly terrible.”    


“An absolute travesty.” 

“A crying shame.” 

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

“I do know what it means!” 

“You and me--”

  
  
“Me and you--”

  
  
“We’ll have to show him--”

  
  
“The pleasures of having siblings!” 

The duo cackled with delight before vanishing from the room, plotting the best way to make sure their new brother always remembered his family had his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul Translations
> 
> Balnu meye - Worthless fools
> 
> And here we see the first big change in the story. Introducing Corbin and Ravyn Blackmoore!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Mortis contemplate the future of the universe they’re so desperately trying to save, but a new face brings new perspective that may be the key. Tony wakes up to new faces and a new feeling of home and family... even if said family seems a bit chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vassals, thank you so much for your time and patience with me getting this chapter out!! I’ve been slowly recovering from what happened, and the more that happens, the easier the writing comes. I want to give a shout-out to these people, they know why.
> 
> Jacob  
> Emily  
> Lissa 
> 
> I also want to give a special shout-out to these two readers.
> 
> Gwyn  
> Sylvie
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for your help and advice! Now, onward to the chapter!!

The soft ‘tap tap’ of leather shoes on tile could be heard as Hadrian swept down the hall towards his office, a small smile tugging at his lips as he internally checked on the bond between himself and his newest Reaper. He’d left Minowa to watch over Tony in his new room, and from the protective vibes coming from his bond with  _ her _ , the Dragonborn had no intention of moving any time soon. The Master of Death understood completely-- new Centers always felt a deep connection with the first person they did so for, and even before her choice, he could tell she’d already formed an attachment to her new brother. 

Bridget had already checked the genius over and given him a clean bill of health, along with expressing her pleasure at how much the ritual had fixed. Right now, he was simply exhausted from everything he’d experienced, emotionally, mentally, and physically. A good night’s sleep and he’d be right as rain physically, and he’d be ready to take the next few steps towards recovery and finding his place in his new family. Oh, the Master of Death knew very well that Tony would need help overcoming certain challenges, certain deeply ingrained mentalities he’d developed through a lifetime of being hurt and used and discarded. Lucky for him, he now had a family of brothers and sisters in all but blood who wouldn’t hesitate to jump to his aid and defense if the need arose. 

Pushing the doors to his office open, Hadrian stepped inside and waved a hand to close them behind him. Halfway towards his desk he chuckled and called to the seemingly empty room without breaking stride, “After all these years, my friend, you should know that you can’t hide your presence from me.”

“Oh, I’m not hiding, my Master. Old habits are  _ so _ hard to break for a being as timeless as myself.” In the blink of an eye, a new figure was seated in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk Hadrian now sat behind, sipping from a cup of tea. His two different colored eyes gleamed with fondness and a bit of amusement as he continued, “And you must admit, it keeps your people on their toes. Don’t try and tell me you don’t get a little bit of amusement out of seeing them jump!”

Hadrian barked out a laugh, pulling his own tea from the ether and sipping. “Alright, alright, guilty as charged. Just remember the rules regarding that— I don’t need you triggering anyone, Mortis.”

The primordial Truth immediately became serious and nodded. “I would never do anything to cause your family distress, Master Hadrian. I made you that solemn vow countless years ago, and I will keep it always.”

Emerald eyes gleamed with pleasure as Hadrian nodded. “I know you will, my friend. I’ve never doubted the sincerity of your oath.” He fell quiet, expression pensive and troubled as he took another pull from his cup. 

Mortis studied him for a moment before speaking again. “You’re still perturbed by what you saw.”

There was quiet for a moment as the Master of Death considered his response. “... I suppose so. Between his history and what Chronos shared with me about what would have befallen him and his universe had we not found him…” Hadrian sighed heavily and took another sip. “... Be honest with me, Mortis. How many lives will be lost, even if my people intervene?”

The dark-haired being was silent for a long time, a dark expression twisting his aristocratic features. “... Had the timeline remained as it should have from the start, far fewer. As it stands…” A resigned sigh escaped him. “... There is a chance that the universe will  _ still  _ be too unstable to save.”

An ominous silence fell over the room at his admission, the two lost in their own thoughts. “... I find myself at a loss, Mortis. If I send a team, the universe still may end up unraveling at the seams. If I don’t send one…” immediately, Hadrian shook his head. “No. Even if there’s but a sliver of a chance, I would send one no matter what universe it is. But if they fail… that kind of universal collapse…” The ebony-haired man sat back with a heavy sigh. “This would be much simpler if the threads weren’t already breaking.”

“Then turn the clock back to when they  _ weren’t _ .” 

Both beings’ gazes snapped to the other chair that had been unoccupied naught but a moment earlier. Now a strikingly beautiful blonde woman was draped in it, molten gold eyes watching them knowingly with the smile pulling at her lips holding the same air. Her red dress cascaded down her body in luxurious silky falls, the slit allowing for her to daintily cross her mile-long legs with matching red high heels. In one hand she held a glass of red wine, and the light reflected off her ruby-red nails as she gently swirled the liquid around. 

“Veasna!” Hadrian eyes lit up with joy as he stood with a smile on his face. “It’s been quite some time since we’ve had the pleasure of having you here! What brings you to our neck of the woods?” 

Vee gave a tinkling laugh as she rose from her seat, setting her glass on the desk so she could accept the offered hug from the man and pulling back to give him a quick kiss on each cheek after a moment. “It’s so wonderful to see you again, my dear, I really must drop in more often! I wanted to extend both my congratulations and my thanks regarding the newest addition to your family.” 

Mortis’s brow furrowed in thought. “That’s right, Anthony is one of your favored as well…” 

“And potentially more, but that’s a topic for another time.” Seeing the question in Hadrian’s eyes, she gave him a soft smile and cupped his face in one hand in an almost maternal gesture. “My darling Hadrian, I promise we  _ will _ talk about it, but we have something  _ far  _ more pressing to address right now.”

A soft sigh escaped the man at that, and he nodded his concession even as he unconsciously pressed into the touch. “Alright, have it your way.” The duo took their seats again, and they all took a moment to gather their thoughts. “You mentioned turning the clock back.” 

Veasna sat up straight in her chair and nodded. “I spoke with Chronos before coming here. He and I were able to pinpoint a pivotal moment in time when threads began snapping, fraying, and outright breaking. There had already been things that happened out of order, but they were rather inconsequential compared to this one.” 

A thoughtful hum escaped Death as he drummed his fingers slowly on his thigh. “That… has potential, Master Hadrian. If we turn time back to prevent this one event, that would bring enough balance back to the universe that we could successfully stop Thanos’ machinations.” 

Emerald eyes slid between the two primordial Truths as Hadrian thought. “... That certainly seems like the best course of action, but I won’t give it the green light until I’ve had a chance to talk to Tony about it. What is this one event, anyway?”

The blonde didn’t reply verbally. Instead, she held out a hand, and a bronze-colored folder stamped with a silver symbol of gears and a clock face fell into her hand. She passed him the folder and sat back with her wine again, watching him as he took it and began to read the contents. 

Hadrian was quiet as he read, the only thing betraying his emotions was the way his eyebrows rocketed into his hairline. Once he was done he wordlessly shut the folder and handed it to Mortis for him to peruse. Death didn’t outwardly react to the information, but the softly croaked ‘Oh,’ was more than telling. “... Veasna. You and I both know Anthony is self sacrificial to a fault. If we tell him about all of this, you  _ know _ he’ll agree to this plan. But because of what this event is, what it would entail,  _ who _ it will entail… I have a condition I  _ will not _ budge on.” 

Veasna gave him an understanding, even  _ proud  _ smile as she said, “I expected nothing less, darling.”

Nodding sharply, Hadrian rose from his desk to begin pacing as he continued, “This isn’t happening until after Tony has been told  _ everything _ , and I want to give it some time before even  _ that _ happens. He needs a chance to rest, recover, and adjust to his new family and position. And  _ I _ will be the one to decide he’s ready.” He tapped his temple with a pointed look. “And trust me. I’ll know when that is.” 

“That is a completely understandable condition, my dear.” Lady Luck reassured him with a nod. She was well aware that the bond shared between Hadrian and his people was one that transcended the understanding of those who weren’t already part of it, beyond even  _ her _ comprehension. “I concede to your judgement on the matter-- you know your people the best.” 

Emerald eyes softened at her words, the Master of Death appeased by the woman’s willingness to accept his terms. “Thank you, Veasna. Until that time comes…” He held his hand out to Mortis, who passed the folder back over to him. “... I will hold onto this and keep it safe.” 

A soft, tinkling laugh escaped Veasna as she rose from her seat, sipping from her wine. “I’ve no doubt you will, my dear. You’re quite good at keeping things safe.” 

Hadrian hummed softly as he cast his gaze down to the folder again, studying the contents again before snapping it shut again, hiding the picture inside as well-- an icy landscape barely lit with orange lights, the outline of a metal wing barely visible against the dusty glow. Yes, he would keep the information safe… and his newest Reaper safe in turn. 

\---

“... Would ask that you keep the antics to a minimum, he has years of trauma to work through, and I do not know what could potentially trigger him.” 

“Come now, Min!”   
  


“Have more faith in us!”

“We would never do anything to jeopardize--”   
  
“The happiness of our new brother!”   
  
The sound of hushed conversation slowly drew Tony back to the waking world, and he hummed softly as his eyes cracked open. He remained reclined for a moment, taking a deep breath and basking in the luxury of waking up without aches or pains, some of which had been present for years until now. The moment of tranquility was suddenly broken as two voices, neither of which he recognized, spoke again.

“He’s awake, brother dear!”   
  
“So I see, sister mine!”   
  
Tony sat up in bed in time to see a man and woman flank either side of his bed, both grinning ear to ear and eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. The male had short cut blond hair and vivid green eyes, though more blue than the striking emerald of Hadrian’s. The woman had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and eyes the color of liquid silver. Neither appeared to be older than their mid 20s, but like most of the people he’d met so far, the genius had a feeling their looks betrayed their true ages. Before he could say anything, they began speaking, their words bouncing off each other in almost perfect synch.   
  


“Greetings!”   
  
“Salutations!”   
  
“Absolutely charmed to meet you!”   
  
“We’re absolutely chuffed!”   
  
“She’s Ravyn!”   
  
“And he’s Corbin!”   
  
“And we are--”   
  
“The infamous--”   
  
“Blackmoore twins!” They finished together, posing dramatically. Tony couldn’t help the grin that crossed his lips, nor the soft, surprised laugh that escaped him at the spectacle. 

A sigh preceded the arrival of Minowa, who shot the twins a droll look. “ _ That _ is not ‘keeping the antics to a minimum’.” She turned her attention to Tony, purposefully ignoring the innocent looks they both gave her. As she locked eyes with him, he felt a strong sense of relief and familial love surge through him, momentarily causing his eyes to mist over a bit. “Tony, welcome back. You slept well, I hope?” 

Tony immediately nodded, giving her a thankful smile. “Yeah… best sleep I’ve had in years, actually…” 

The blond twin nodded with a grin. “That sounds about right!”

“The beds are quite comfortable!” Ravyn added. 

“And I would imagine--”   
  
“The lack of pain--”   
  
“Is an added benefit!” They finished together again, resolutely ignoring the withering expression the Dragonborn gave them. 

Immediately, the genius nodded in agreement. “I mean, you’re definitely not wrong, the lack of pain is a plus. And I can’t remember the last time I slept without nightmares…” 

All at once, both twins fell into a somber quiet. “Yeah… we get that.” Ravyn said softly, gently taking and squeezing one of his hands. 

Corbin gently put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it with a nod. “You see stuff you can’t unsee… can’t even get a respite in sleep.”

Tony looked between the duo, heart aching from the realization. “You guys too…?”    
  


“We  _ all _ have, Anthony.” Minowa replied, voice barely above a whisper and filled with aching pain and soul deep sympathy. “You are not alone in this. That’s why our family is as tight and supportive as it is. Because we understand.” 

“But it’s okay--”   
  
“Because with a family like this--”

Corbin and Ravyn both gave him a bright, determined grin. “You’ll always have support in your recovery!” 

The show of support and loyalty brought tears to Tony’s eyes for a moment. After so long having no help given or sympathy shown for how deeply the traumas he’d experienced affected him… the acknowledgement and sympathy seemed to lift a weight off his chest that had sat there for years. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of being wrapped in a hug, one twin on either side of him. 

“No matter what happens, just know you’re not alone.”

“We’re your family. We’ve  _ always _ got your back.”

There was a moment of quiet before Tony relaxed into the hug, unable to help the tears that welled up and escaped him. Corbin and Ravyn held him tightly as he cried, continuing to murmur soft reassurances to him. Nearby, the Dragonborn watched them, slowly relaxing as well. From what she could feel ringing across the bond from their new brother… perhaps the demon duo were exactly what the genius needed. A small smile quirked at her lips as she took a step back and summoned her patronus, murmuring to it and sending it off. While she was reluctant to break the moment up, there was someone who’d been waiting for him to awaken, and the ebony-haired woman knew better than to keep Bridget Ivorsen waiting. 

Within a few minutes, the restoration mage was stepping through the door, but paused upon seeing the twins with Tony. She shot a look at Min, and the Dragonborn gave her a nod and a smile. Immediately, the blond relaxed-- the twins had Minowa’s approval, and she trusted the judgement of her oldest friend unconditionally. After a minute or two, she cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the trio on the bed. “Well, you’re certainly looking better, that’s for sure! Let me do a quick diagnostic scan just to make sure you’re ready to go to testing.” 

Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, only to have a tissue pressed into it before the twins hopped off the bed. He nodded his thanks and wiped his face. “Y-Yeah, I’m feeling great, thanks. What do you mean by testing?” 

Immediately the twins grinned with excitement as Bridget began her work. “As you can tell, the Claiming ritual did a lot of good for your physical health, put you in tip-top shape!” Corbin began.    
  
“But the ritual also has the effect of unlocking latent powers and abilities!” Ravyn continued, the duo quickly falling back into their twin-speak. 

“For some, it gives a boost to what they’ve got!”   
  
“Take Bridget for example!”   
  
“She was always good at healing and restoration--”   
  
“But her claiming gave it  _ way _ more oomph!” 

Bridget couldn’t help the snort that escaped her that was half amused, half exasperated. “Well,  _ someone _ in this place needs to know how to patch you dunderheads up when you pull stupid stunts. I’m looking at  _ you _ , Miss Dragonborn!” 

Crimson eyes gleamed with amusement as Minowa put a hand over her chest. “Are you calling me reckless, Bridget? I’m hurt, absolutely wounded.” 

“Am I wrong?”   
  
“Oh no, you’re absolutely correct, guilty as charged.”    
  
The twins cackled for a moment at the byplay before continuing. “For some, it unlocks completely  _ new _ talents, like for my dear sister!”    
  
“Indeed, brother mine! Corbin and I--”   
  
“We have energy and matter manipulation!”   
  
“Which one of us has which?”    
  
“We’ll never tell~!” The duo cackled again, posing dramatically. Tony couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him at their antics. 

Bridget rolled her eyes as she cut her spell. “Don’t try asking them, they’ll give you a different answer each time. As for you…” A soft ‘pop’ was heard, and the restoration mage plucked a piece of paper out of the air. She read over it before nodding sharply. “Excellent, just as I thought. Thanks to the Claiming and my efforts, you’re at the peak physical condition of a 30-year-old man. There’s a note here about your chest, though, where the scar from your reactor used to be. May I see?”

Nodding in agreement, Tony didn’t hesitate to pull his shirt from his body. A surprised noise escaped him at what he found. The scar was completely gone, but there was something new in its place-- the symbol of the Hallows, tattooed into his chest and glowing faintly with the same light and color of the tech that used to sit six inches deep in the same spot. He ran his fingertips over the mark, finding it to be as smooth as the rest of the now unblemished skin. The feeling of home and belonging surged through him at the touch, and Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the intensity of the sensation.

“Everyone here carries Hadrian’s mark in some way.” Minowa began, drawing his attention. “It can be clothing of some kind, some have it etched on weapons, some have jewelry. To have a physical mark is uncommon, but not unheard of. They’re usually gifted to those who need the reminder that they are no longer alone and that they have people who would jump to their aid at a moment’s notice.”

Corbin and Ravyn nodded at that. “We have physical marks, too!” Corbin chirped, and he and Ravyn pulled off the fingerless gloves that they both wore. The male held up his left hand, and his sister held up her right-- the palm of both hands had the symbol tattooed into it as well. Tony studied the marks in fascination, though part of him couldn’t help but wonder what they’d been through that would warrant such a thing. After a moment, he looked to Bridget and Minowa. “What about you two?” 

The blond smiled indulgently and she tugged a silver chain around her neck to show a pendant in the shape of the Hallows tucked under her shirt. Minowa was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. “I have a physical mark as well. It’s on my heart-- literally.” Something in the way she said it along with the momentary flash of soul deep emotional pain told Tony that this was a topic he shouldn’t dig into any further. Whatever his Center had been through clearly still hurt her. From the looks on everyone else’s faces, it was a sentiment they shared. 

After a second or two of silent, Bridget stood straight again, tucking the pendant back under her shirt. “Well, given how well you’ve recovered, I’d say you’re ready to go to testing. Would you like to go do that now?”

Tony nodded and swung his legs out of bed, standing and stretching. “Sounds good to me. Lead the way?”    
  
“Absolutely. Come on, follow me.”

Corbin and Ravyn bounced after her with a ‘wait for us’, though before he could follow a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to Minowa, and she gave him a smile and hugged him tight. Tony immediately returned the hug, marveling at the feeling of protectiveness and love that shot across their shared bond. After a second or two, she let him go, bracing his neck with one hand. “Welcome home, Anthony.” She said with quiet finality in her tone. 

Tony gave her a smile in reply and subtly pressed into the touch, reveling in the protective, supportive gesture. “Glad to  _ be _ home.” He murmured. Min gave him a smile and a nod. Without a word, the duo separated and followed the others. As they walked, the genius couldn’t help his amazement-- after what the world and his old team had put him through, all it had taken was three words from the woman to cement her support and loyalty to him in his mind. He certainly wasn’t complaining. 

He had a team-- a  _ family _ , now. And it was the best feeling in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow us on the Discord server!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TG9PhBZ


End file.
